protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Entrevista com Afrika Bambaataa
Alexandre Matias Afrofuturismo Vocês sabem com quem vocês estão falando? Com o papa do rap, o centro da cultura hip hop, o Elvis, o James Brown do gênero. Afrika Bambaataa é tudo isto é muito mais. Era DJ de funk em 74, quando inventou a técnica de encaixar uma música na outra, sem você perceber que mudou de faixa. Foi um dos primeiros MCs e agitava festas de quarteirão lendárias no Bronx, onde a cultura hip hop floresceu. Era - e é - líder de dois grupos ativistas: a Zulu Nation, que trata de questões raciais e dançava break, e os Black Spades, que cuidava das questões políticas e em seus discos se tornava a Soul Sonic Force. Com eles assinou um dos raps mais importantes de todos os tempos - Planet Rock. O single não se tornaria mais um best-seller, seria o primeiro rap a utilizar música não-negra (e como, afinal pegaram o Kraftwerk) como base e o primeiro a usar bateria eletrônica (uma surrada Roland 808). Inaugurava ali o electrofunk, subgênero do rap que filtrou diversos ramos da atual música eletrônica, como o big beat, o electro e o techno, e da dance music, como Miami bass, Hi-NRG, freestyle e house. Se formos a fundo em quem pode ter sido influenciado e paga reverência até hoje ao velho Bam, que veio ao Brasil numa turnê relâmpago na semana passada, veremos que ele é um dos nomes mais importantes do mundo hoje. Mas ele quer é curtir a vida, como explicou ao Trabalho Sujo depois da visita ao Brasil, em Nova York. Como é ver o mundo hoje, quinze anos depois de Planet Rock? Cara, é demais. Nunca quis ser o que as pessoas dizem que eu sou, mas saber que boa parte da população mundial foi, de uma forma ou de outra, afetada por um disco que eu fiz... Melhor, que quase todo mundo que foi influenciado por este disco fez outras coisas à sua forma... Isso é muito bom, é uma recompensa que poucos artistas - muitos melhores que eu - podem ter. right|150px Você acha que Planet Rock é um dos discos mais influentes de todos os tempos? Sim, como foram todos os primeiros raps, na primeira década do gênero. Veja Rapper's Delight (da Sugarhill Gang), este disco praticamente converteu toda uma geração de garotos, crianças mesmo, nos rappers que vemos hoje. The Message (de Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five) teve o mesmo efeito. Planet Rock atingiu outras pessoas, propôs outras possibilidades. Como Walk This Wa''y (do ''Run DMC) e depois Fight for Your Right to Party, dos Beastie Boys, mostrou o rap aos brancos. E Fight the Power (do Public Enemy) mostrou-o aos intelectuais e Fuck tha Police (do NWA) às autoridades. É um conjunto de canções que mudou completamente o planeta. Você se vê como um visionário? Me vejo como um idealista, um cara que cogita outras possibilidades, sempre melhores. Pode soar romântico, mas eu sempre me vi assim: uma pessoa que fala de um mundo melhor. Assim, fiz com que várias pessoas pensassem como eu penso e a união de energia positiva realmente muda o mundo. Fiz as pessoas pensarem - como diz o tio George (Clinton, do Funkadelic): Pense. Ainda não proibiram. E todo o lado de sci-fi? Dizem que os autores de ficção científica apenas usam este recurso para falarem da situação em que eles vivem. Acredito nisso e é isso o que eu faço. Já disse, não sou visionário. Falo do mundo que acho que é o certo. Então toda história de naves e exploração espacial em Planet Rock é só pra olharmos de volta à Terra? E vê-la como ela é: como um planeta só. Um planeta sob um só groove, um movimento. Vistos de fora, não existem negros, brancos, altos, baixos, brasileiros, americanos, homens ou mulheres. Somos seres humanos. E é isso que se propõe - a meu ver - a cultura hip hop: unir a humanidade como uma só. E quais foram suas impressões do Brasil? O que você não esperava encontrar por aqui? Uma coisa que me impressiona, não só no Brasil como em diversos outros países chamados de pobres é como eles estão integrados ao mundo. Acho que, por ser colônia e não colonizador, os países pobres sempre tiveram sua noção de quem eles são no planeta. Os americanos mal sabem localizar os Estados Unidos no mapa. Os brasileiros têm uma consciência de sua função no mundo que será benéfica no futuro. Me falaram de crise econômica quando estive aí: isso não importa. Isso é um jogo de grandes, que pouco têm a ver com a população. Quem vai mudar o Brasil vai ser o povo, mesmo que seja à força. E vai ser ótimo, acredite. Estarei aí (risos). *Fonte: Trabalho Sujo. categoria:Escritos de Alexandre Matias categoria:Afrofuturismo categoria:Escritos de Rizoma